


A Delicious Drink

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Cum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will offers to get them something to drink. He brings Hannibal his favorite drink of all, in a martini glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicious Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hannibal characters or story in any way. I am making no money off of this.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Will and Hannibal were sitting comfortably in the den. They sat together on the couch, close enough to brush shoulders and tap knees as they each held their own books, reading by the light of the fire.  
Hannibal shifts in a way that Will recognizes. Although to be fair, Will recognizes most of Hannibal’s ques as Hannibal knows Wills.   
An idea strikes Will and he speaks up before Hannibal. “I’ll go get us some drinks.”  
Hannibal turns to him surprised. Will usually allow Hannibal to do anything that involves the kitchen but at the spark in his loves eyes he nods in acceptance.  
Will grins in a way that makes Hannibal shiver before standing. He marks his place in his book, sets it aside and leans down to give Hannibal a deep kiss.   
Hannibal returns it with fevor, sucking on Wills tongue, and sharing bites to lips. The kiss is bruising, passionate and sexual. When they finally separate both of their lips are bright red and swollen.  
Will caresses Hannibal’s jaw before smirking and sauntering off towards the kitchen with a “wait here, I’ll be right back”.  
Hannibal shifts in his seat, an obvious budge in his pants as he slowly returns to his book, which had slide forgotten to the couches cushion.  
In the kitchen Will pulled out a martini glass, a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his lips. He slowly unbuckled his belt, then shifted his pants and boxers. His love was in for a surprise.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Hannibal sat comfortably, reading his book before shifting distractedly. Will was taking a while to get them some drinks even if he was making something extensive. Just as he set his book aside and began to stand Will had walked through the doorway of the den.   
He held a martini class in his hand. It had a toothpick in it, an olive stuck to it. But what truly took his attention was the color and thickness of its contents.   
Will walked slowly, almost predatorily towards him. And as he did Hannibal could smell the familiar musk or his beloved. It was his favorite smell in world.   
Will stood so close to Hannibal that if it were not for the hand that held the glass, their chest would have brushed.  
“For you, my dear.” Will gave a sexy grin, his face the epitome of sexual satisfaction.  
Hannibal raised his hand and took the glass. He raise it to his lips, never taking his eyes away from Wills.   
He closed his eyes only once he began to tip it allowing the white liquid to fill his mouth, encompassing his taste buds with his beloved’s flavor. Once he had taken what he could from the glass he lowered it, and opened his eyes.   
He met Wills eyes, saw the heated flush to them. His love was truly insatiable. He wondered faintly how many times it would of take for Will to fill the glass as he had. And, a quick glance downwards showed, he was still able to harden.  
“How was your drink love?” Will asked, taking the glass and setting it on the table beside them.   
“Delicious, as always, my beloved Will. Perhaps I may return the favor” Hannibal responded.  
“Sounds delightful.” Will responded before taking Hannibal’s hand and tugging his, eagerly, to their bedroom.


End file.
